


Frank for breakfast

by happilyappled



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breakfast, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyappled/pseuds/happilyappled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard doesn't really like giving head, but he wants to have Frank for breakfast.</p><p>[It all started on Twitter and went straight into the gutter. Hope you enjoy this. Unbetaed; any typos or mistakes are my own.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frank for breakfast

There is no way Gerard will take a shower this morning. There are more important things to take care of right now, starting with how he had to go out of the country for a week due to work and how terribly he has missed Frank. He couldn't get enough of Frank last night because he was so tired. He clearly remembers having fallen asleep on Frank mid kiss, and that is unacceptable. That's why he goes downstairs and walks into the kitchen with a confident poise.

Frank is in his underwear and has his back turned to Gerard, pouring coffee into a mug. Gerard looks around the room and finds the toaster on the counter by the fridge, and a bowl of fresh looking strawberries on the table next to a pie of some sort. He remembers that Frank promised him a king's breakfast for the morning he came back home, but Gerard couldn't care less about the food.

He smiles up at Frank when he turns around, saying, "Good morning." Yet Gerard keeps walking up to him in silence. He's on a mission here. He corners Frank against the counter and grabs the mug to put it down safely, as close to the wall as possible. Frank asks, "What are you doing?"

Gerard grins up at him of course and leans forwards, wrapping a hand around the back of his neck and tilting his head to the side, innocently. He replies, "What does it look like? I'm having breakfast."

That's when he kisses Frank fully on the mouth, capturing his lips in the perfect angle and not bothering to contain his pleased sigh. Frank wraps his hands firmly around Gerard's biceps and giggles at this. The toast pops up somewhere in the room, but Gerard focuses on sliding his hands down to Frank's thighs until he can grab Frank's ass and haul him up. Frank's giggles have stopped and turned into moans. It's so easy to make Frank moan. Gerard just has to touch the right muscles, twirl his tongue around Frank's teeth, or even press Frank's crotch against his stomach. He's spent months exploring Frank's body to find out every sensitive spot, and right now it's easy to carry him in his hands and turn them around until he can prop Frank on the kitchen table.

They knock something over, though, and Frank giggles again. Breaking the kiss, he turns around to the table and pushes what used to be a bowl full of strawberries away from them. Now there are strawberries all over the table and Gerard finally pays attention to them, grabbing one and offering it to Frank.

"Hmmm, thanks," Frank says, before he bites the strawberry with his sultry eyes focused on Gerard's. His lips move in a way that gets Gerard's attention; they always do. He knows what that mouth can do, been there done that a thousand times by now, but it's always so perfect and alluring. Frank has the kind of thin lips that Gerard has always loved to bite, to swell them up and make them red with desire.

"Do you want one?" they ask him as Frank chews, but he shakes his head in denial. This hunger that Gerard feels isn't going to be stopped by any amount of strawberries.

"Didn't come here for the food, Frank," Gerard replies, hands tight on Frank's hips again as he moves forward to capture Frank's lips in another kiss. It's sweeter now, a lot more irresistible, but he ends it when Frank moves both hands to his hair. He doesn't want to lose any control of this, and whenever Frank touches his hair, he pulls it and then Gerard would be gone way too soon. He wants to make Frank wait, wants Frank to beg him to stop, or not to stop, to keep going until they explode.

That's why he breaks the kiss and slides his hands over Frank's thighs, never tearing his eyes away from Frank's hungry, surprised ones. Gerard has been craving to see this look for a week. He hates leaving Frank at home, but he doesn't mind coming home starving so he can have access to all of this. This intimacy in between them, be it in the kitchen, the bedroom, or anywhere else, it's as raw as Gerard has ever felt and he can't help but feel this immense hunger rising within his chest.

Frank grins mischievously at Gerard when he cups Frank's crotch, making sure this boat is ready to sail. And is it as ready as it can get.

"I missed you so much," Frank says in a voice that's pure sex, tantalizing Gerard with a finger stroking his lips. He closes his eyes and kisses Frank again, squeezing his cock until it's hard and panging, until Frank's moans are desperate and needy.

The next movements are easy and instinctive. Gerard pulls Frank off the table even though he whines in protest, but once again Frank's sounds turn into moans when Gerard goes down on his knees. He pulls Frank's underwear down just enough so he can grab his cock and immediately spread his lips over the head. He doesn't even think about it; barely remembers that he isn't 100% at ease with giving head until the moment the bitter taste falls on his tongue.

He closes his eyes when it reminds him of why Frank always sucks him off first, to convince Gerard to pay him back the same way, but this cloud of discomfort starts dissipating with Frank's delighted moans.

"Damn, you should go away more often," Frank says with a whimper, but Gerard can't reply to this comment. Everything is irrelevant when he's down on his knees with a hard, warm dick to pay attention to, trying to get rid of his irrational fear of going down on a guy.

Frank's hands fly to his hair immediately, but this time Gerard doesn't bother to complain or stop what he's doing. He actually likes when Frank does this, the urgency in Frank's grasp as he pulls the hair, or presses his palm over the top of Gerard's head, or even pushes Gerard's face closer to his crotch. It's all so tantalizing and makes Gerard forget everything he ever thought of oral sex.

He has to focus a lot on doing this, though. He doesn't really appreciate the sour taste in his mouth, but the hot weight on his tongue is irresistible, same as the thought of what he's making Frank feel. It's all very obvious the moment Frank starts whimpering. It's a sign Gerard has caught up on very early in their relationship and he tightens his lips over Frank to help him out. He also slides a hand up Frank's thigh, up to his belly. He doesn't only want to distract himself from something he struggles so hard against; Gerard has yet to grow used to the flavor and the easiness of sucking Frank off, but he wants to feel what Frank feels in his gut, the curls of his pleasure and the shiver of his skin. Frank's lower stomach trembles when he's close and Gerard loves to feel it, loves that he's the one doing this to Frank when he could have any other loser in the world.

"Gerard…" Frank whimpers and pushes Gerard's head in a completely different way. His fingers are no longer curled around Gerard's hair; they're stretched and firm over his scalp, alerting Gerard that he's close. They don't really need words when they're intimate. The signs their bodies emit and these mute codes they've established in their relationship tell them enough.

Gerard doesn't pull away, and he tries his hardest not to flinch, but he does tell himself that this time he can do it. They've been fucking for over a year, but Gerard has only come to terms with tasting Frank's come in the last few weeks. A terrible past relationship made him terrified of oral sex, but Frank has shown him that he can throw it behind his back, so he's been trying. Hard. He has yet to enjoy the taste, though.

Frank knows him better than anyone, though. Gerard is anxious and uncomfortable, with a hand jacking Frank off at the base of Frank's cock and his mouth on the head, but his lips are tense. He can't help it, no matter how hard he tries, but he's also stubborn and he doesn’t pull away this time. Frank and he are way past the sexual relationship; they've been living together for three weeks now, so it's time to cut the crap and give Frank what he also gives Gerard.

He can do this, Gerard tells himself, feeling Frank's lower stomach tremble harder beneath his hand. Frank's fist is tight on his hair and his moans are softer, but Gerard looks up confidently. Frank is looking down at him with a curious expression lost amidst his pleasure and pre-orgasm pain, and this is the reason why Gerard needs to get over himself. Frank is beautiful, even more when he's about to come, so Gerard keeps his eyes on Frank's face and welcomes it.

When Frank comes, the taste floods Gerard's mouth and he closes his eyes impulsively, but he's ready this time. He strokes Frank off until his whole body is soft and his hands let go of Gerard's hair completely. His throat is tight when he swallows, but in the end he doesn't regret it. Gerard looks up at Frank again and he's grinning dreamily.

"Fuck, Gerard, you've really outdone yourself this morning," Frank says in a throaty voice, always scratchy from moaning. Gerard is pulled up by his shoulders and the next moment, Frank has his lips on Gerard's for a rightfully hot kiss. He gets easily lost in it, relieved for having resisted his urge to stop himself from savoring this moment. He knows Frank says it doesn't matter, that he understands, but Gerard is no longer comfortable with the fact that he's so squeamish about this.

"If you'd told me about this, I would have bought pineapples instead," Frank said mysteriously, but the moment Gerard looked at his face, it all clicked. He laughed wholeheartedly at Frank's blunt insinuation, but is interrupted by his own groan when Frank grasps Gerard's cock through his pajama pants and makes him forget every drop of a bitter taste.


End file.
